Una Extraña Pelirrosa
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tenía un temperamento muy antipático hacia lo que más amaba, la música. Luego de la llegada de Sakura Haruno, una pelirrosa alegre y peculiar. Su vida y su manera de pensar cambia. ¿Volverá su amor por la música? ¿Surgirá algo entre este par de chicos opuestos?


**PRÓLOGO.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, es un poco de OCC en todos los personajes. Incluyen algunas canciones debido a la trama.

.

Canción: JONGHYUN - WHITE T-SHIRT.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba listo, llevaba meses preparándose. No es que fuera bueno en el piano, pero, mezclar lo clásico con lo moderno y su voz... no era tan mala idea como pensaba. Miró con nervios hacia los jueces, mientras suspiraba listo para prepararse. Empezó a tocar la música y cantar.

 _Alrededor tuyo, voy alrededor_

 _Olvidando dónde debería estar_

 _Mis pies te están siguiendo._

Sasuke tenía mucha confianza en su canción, la venía preparando desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando la escribió, solamente pensó en qué se vendería o con qué ganaría seguro; en realidad nunca sentía algo especial al escribir canciones o cantar.

 _Tu estilo casual te hace ver aún más especial._

 _Tu silueta provoca mi imaginación._

 _Tu levemente despeinado cabello._

 _Tu cuerpo resalta aún más._

 _Es tu remera blanca_

Y allí estaba, en su intento número tres de entrar a aquella disquera o mínimo al concurso. Miraba a los jueces mientras cantaba y tocaba, esperando que ese fuera su año; realmente quería quedar en aquello.

 _Vamos, la luz del sol se está derramando_

 _La línea de tus hombros brilla aún más_

 _Con tu remera blanca..._

Cuando finalizó su canción, vio como los jueces examinaban algo en sus hojas y hablaban entre ellos. Era el programa más visto de Japón, por ello siempre volvía. Luego de unos minutos, estos lo miraron con resignación y comprendió todo.

—Lo lamento chico, pero de nuevo este año no quedas—Miró con comprensión— Queremos que sepas que cantas de maravilla, incluso tocas el piano increíble.

—Gracias, pero... ¿Por qué no quedé?

—Reiteramos que lo haces perfecto—Sonreía el juez— Pero te falta sinceridad y sentimientos. Eso es lo que hace a la verdadera música.

El chico viró los ojos, para posteriormente salir con furia del lugar. Caminó hasta su departamento muy molesto, botó su chaqueta al piso y pateó sus hojas de canciones. Ya lo había intentado tanto, así que ya no había vuelta atrás; dejaría esa estúpida idea de cantar y tocar.

Se sentó en su sofá individual que tenía en la habitación y encendió el televisor, ver una película quizá sea la mejor opción. Miraba aburrido aquella película de acción, mientras revisaba sus redes sociales y perdía el tiempo, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de su hermano mayor.

 _ **"Ven a verme en el café"**_

Sasuke viró nuevamente los ojos, odiaba como a veces Itachi se portaba como un idiota o sabía el momento justo para molestar. Tomó su billetera, su chaqueta y salió al café que manejaba su hermano.

—Hmp. Molesto hermano mayor—Comentó al llegar al lugar.

Algunas chicas que estaban entre amigas, suspiraron al ver a aquel chico. Este entró ignorando aquello y fue directo a quien le envió el mensaje, Itachi.

—Qué bien que vienes por las buenas—Respondía un pelinegro de cabellos largos— Esos jueces no saben lo que es canto, lo hiciste bien.

—Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

—Veo que te molestó todo eso...—Suspiró pesado— Necesito un trabajador para la cafetería, ahora que Izumi y yo nos vamos de luna de miel.

—Y... ¿Qué no tienes personal suficiente? —Miraba serio.

—De hecho contraté a una chica ayer...—Miró su reloj— Ya debería haber llegado, trabajará contigo en el turno vespertino y nocturno...

—Si tienes a ella en verdad no estoy de ánimos...

—Por favor, tú serás el encargado— Miraba al local— La chica te ayudará solamente a acomodar y atender.

—Bien, dame esa maldita lista y largo—Se colocó tras el mostrador— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Estimo en diez días—Sonreía retirándose— Muchas gracias Sasuke, te debo una.

El chico solo asintió mientras el mayor se retiraba del lugar, vio la cafetería con la gente atendida y suspiró. Pensar en que sólo quería estar en casa... miró el reloj del mostrador y se agachó por unas revistas. Escuchó el timbre del lugar y se levantó para atender.

—Puedo ayudarla en al...—Vio un par de ojos jades brillantes mirarlo muy cerca del mostrador.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno—Se presentaba la chica pelirrosa y hermosa frente a él— Soy la nueva empleada de aquí...

—Oh, mucho gusto. Soy Sasuke Uchiha—Miró el reloj marcar las seis de la tarde— ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

—Lo lamento, este es mi horario—Limpiaba el mostrador— Parece ser que estaremos muy ocupados hoy.

—No, como ves hay poca gente—Señalaba a las chicas y a un hombre en su computador.

—Ya vendrán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo—Sonreía animada—Bueno, iré a preparar algunas rebanadas de pastel para los que vengan.

—Sí, Sakura...—La chica lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Te conozco de algún lugar? Digo, te me haces familiar...

—No lo creo, no te había visto antes... en fin—Sonreía mientras se colocaba junto a él en el mostrador— Espero no la pasemos muy bien... ¡Tú eres el chico de la televisión!

Sasuke en esos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragara vivo, aquella escena o las tres escenas, marcarían su vida para siempre.

 **TAAN TAN TAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL PRÓLOGO? ¿LES GUSTÓ LA IDEA? O LO BORRO ALV XD**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESTA SÓLO ES SASUSAKU Y ES MUY CORTA. ASÍ QUE... ESPEREN LO QUE SEA XDXD Y BUENO, LES DEJÉ LA CANCIÓN ANTES DE LA NOTA PARA QUE LA DISFRUTEN SI NO SE VE EN MULTIMEDIA.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
